Jenny Hopkins
by daklan
Summary: Jimmy is a girl. Jenny. Kinder but just a tough as Jimmy is.
1. Arrival

**Arrival**

"I'm disappointed in you Jenny. Being kicked out of your seventh school." Jenny's mom said.

" I was sticking up for people mom." She said. " They always beat up my friends."

"You fighting the bullies didn't help." Her mom said. " How was I going to explain it to your new father."

Her mom remarried. He was rich. He was also a snob.

" He's not my dad. He old enough to be my grandpa." She replied. " You married him because he was rich. He liked you because you were hot."

The rest of the car ride went by in silence. Soon they pulled up to the school.

" I'll see you next year. I'm going on a year long cruise with your father." She said stiffly. Her mother then drove off.

* * *

"Ms. Hopkins. You have a bad record. While you grades are excellent, your definition of violence is not." Dr. Crabbsnitch said. "It is almost impossible to get expelled from this school, but if you do you'll never lead a successful life."

" Is this all?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. I hope I will never need to see you in my office again." Dr. Crabbsnitch replied. Jenny walked out of the main building and into the girl's dorm.

The building was one story high. It seemed neat compared to the boy's dorm. The building was worn down. It had two stories.

Walking in she could hear some yelling.

" Give it back." A girl said clearly upset.

"Are you threatening me metal mouth?" An angry girl said viciously.

" Just give them back." The first girl said.

" No." The second girl said. Jenny heard footsteps. A girl emerged from the door frame.

" You should try out for the cheer leading squad." The girl said. This was the one how stole the lab notes.

" I'm not interested." Jenny said bitterly.

_What a bitch._ She thought. The girl walked off.

" Are you the new student?" The girl got her lab notes stolen asked.

" Yeah. The principal told me my room was here." Jenny said.

" I'm your roommate. I'm Beatrice." She said.

" You want me to get your lab notes."Jenny said. " Don't lie."

" Yes, but you shouldn't go out of your way to help me." Beatrice said.

" It's fine." Jenny replied. " Do you happen to be a nerd?"

Beatrice suddenly looked more grim, " Yeah."

" Great." Jenny said. " I'm kinda a nerd."

" She's in gym right now." Beatrice said.

" I'll throw a stink bomb into her locker." She said. " Where can I find some?"

" I've got one here." Beatrice said. Walking over to her closet she picked out a box. She handed a couple to Jenny.

" Thanks."

* * *

She hid in a garbage can. The girl was putting her books in her locker. The girl walked over to one of the changing rooms to change. Jenny hopped out of the gin and walked over to the locker. The name Mandy was written on it.

"So your name is Mandy." Jenny said. Quickly picking the lock she found Beatrice's notes. Tossing in a stink bomb she ran away. She could hear some gagging behind her.

* * *

"Here's your notes." She said.

" Oh thank you." Beatrice replied.

* * *

**This might be the first bully fanfic where Jimmy is a girl.**

**I switched the dorms. It doesn't make sense that the girls get 2 storied dorm when there are less girls**

**You'll get to know her appearance in the next chapter.****I read that the hole might have been originally a fight club in conc****ept, but the idea was scrapped. I like that idea.**

**She will meet Petey. Not sure about Gary,**

**Poll: Do you prefer Mandy, Lola, Pinky, or Beatrice. I like Beatrice personality wise.**

**To warn you I only update when I feel like it. No schedule.**


	2. Defending the Wimp

**Defending the Wimp**

" Can you walk with me to the library?" Beatrice asked. " I pretty sure Mandy's friends are gonna beat me up. I need a witness."

" Sure." Jenny replied simply. They walked out of their dorm room and down the hall. Glancing into one of the rooms she caught Mandy flipping them off.

They walked out of the dorm and towards the library. Beatrice was glancing around nervously.

" Oh my!" Beatrice said worried. She pointed straight in front of them. There was a short kid surrounded by two people. They were wearing sport Jerseys.

_Must be the local jock population. _Jenny thought. In every school she went to the were always jocks.

" You messin' with us?" One of the jocks asked sounding pissed off.

" No I jus-" The smaller kid tried to say but was interupted with a kick to the crotch. Stumbling around for a second he collapsed onto the pavement.

" You better say sorry." Jenny said. While they were beating up the kid she walked up behind them.

" Dumb bitch." A jock said. " You gonna make me?"

" Yeah." She said before punching him in the face. Stumbling back because of a combination of surprise, the strength of the punch, and overconfidence, Jenny took this as an opportunity to kick him in the groin. His buddy ran her. Sidestepping she tripped him. He fell down skidding about a foot. Jenny was kicking him as he was getting up. He was dizzy and stumbling. Jenny threw a haymaker straight at him. He collapsed.

She ran over to the kid they were bullying.

Helping him up she asked him, " What's your name."

" Pe-Peter. If I had any friends I'd want them to call me Pete." The boy said.

" How about you come with me Pete." Jenny replied. She made a gesture towards Beatrice that meant hurry up. After a minute they managed to reach the library.

Beatrice quickly grabbed a book from a shelf. She quickly checked it out.

" I know a place we could hide out." Beatrice said. " I'm pretty sure all the jocks want to kill us."

She led them out of the library. She led them to a broken part of the fence. Jumping over the fence they were in front of the a gate with a door attached.

Beatrice entered a key code into a number lock and the door slid open silently.

" Cool." Pete said amazed. They were in a narrow valley between two hills. They were unclimbable.

" We should keep moving." Beatrice said quietly. They walked through the valley. Pete was explaining the school.

" Bullworth has five main groups. The preps are spoiled rich kids. The leader's father built a building just for them at the school. It's where they all hangout. The greasers are just like the ones in the books. Dress the same. Leather. They hang out around the auto shop. The jocks are huge. They're basically the same as football players. They just have a worse attitude. The bullys are last. They hangout around the parking lot."

" You forgot about the nerds." Beatrice said.

" Oh yeah." Pete said. " Maybe you should explain."

" I'm a nerd. The nerds are the bottom of the food chain. Total whimps. Can't fight. We hate the jocks. We hang around the library. Right no we're heading towards our base." Beatrice said.

" What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

" You'll see." Beatrice replied. A slight grin seemed to be on her face. In front of the them was a brick wall ten feet high. There was an iron gate that acted like a door. Beatrice typed in another code into a number pad on the side of the gate. It quickly slid open. Walking through it Jenny's jaw dropped.

It was an atrsonomy building. There were a couple planks attached to it that led to a cliff side. She didn't notice a turret mounted onto the wall behind her. The observatory door seemed to be made of solid steel. There was a balcony with several slingshot put on it.

" Welcome to the nerd stronghold." Beatrice said with a hint of pride.


	3. A Nerdy Introduction

**A Nerdy Introduction**

They all walked into the building. Inside were three balconies. The room was full of boxes. Several chalk boards were along the walls. One said Jock KOs. Another said buy next round of potatoes. There was also a notice board.

A nerdy boy was in the center of the room. He seemed to be staring at his new visitors. Beatrice ran up to him and started talking.

"This girl Jenny," She pointed at Jenny. "Managed to beat up two jocks without getting a scratch on her."

"I did catch them by suprise. It's easier to beat someone up if they don't see it coming." Jenny said.

" But still." Beatrice said. "You believe me don't you, Earnest."

"I'll put you on the wall.' The boy named Earnest said. Jenny then looked at him. Analyzing him. He was short and skinny. You could tell by just looking at him he was a genius.

He walked over to the chalk board that said, Jock KOs. He wrote **JENNY **in bold letters. Next to it he wrote _II_.

"We write down how many time someone beats up a jock." Earnest said. " It's for, what's the word? Bragging rights."

"Oh no! Oh crap!" Some said. A person clearly entered the observatory.

" Hey Algie." Beatrice said. The that just entered was extremely fat. His jeans weren't zipped.

" Some jocks just stole all our Grottos and Gremlins cards. They said we need to send someone to fight a jock in the hole." Algie said. To him it seemed like a matter of life or death.

" How about you do it Jenny. Try and pull the sword out of the stone." Earnest said.

" Fine." Jenny said quickly.

" We'll take you." Beatrice said. She, Pete, and Jenny walked over to the school.

" The Hole is like a fighting club. People fight and they get ranked. Us nerds hack into the school's computers and print a list of students. If it's your turn to go and fight, and you don't life'll be hell for you." Beatrice explained. " It's a total fist fight."

They were soon in the school basement. Walking along a long corridor Jenny thought of something.

" Seems alittle like the long walk." Jenny said. They could only agree.

* * *

Soon they were around a six foot deep pit. Around twenty feet in diameter. The only way out was a ladder. There was a metal fence surrounding it. Inside was about half an inch of green sludge. Around the hole were many people. One was behind a desk with several papers.

Jenny jumped into the hole. Inside was a boy about six feet tall.

" I don't fight girls." He said blankly.

" I fight guys." Jenny replied. She ran at him and threw a punch. He didn't have his guard up, but he was so strong the punch didn't do much.

The boy tried to throw a kick at her. She was too fast for him. Ducking under it she headbutted him in the balls. He had one hand up to defend himself. She grabbed at it.

Using a move she learned in the month she took karate she found his pinky finger. Pulling it in one direction caused his entire body to move in one direction.

He broke her grip and threw a punch. It caught her square in the gut. Stumbling back he threw a kick. She moved to her side. She hit him in the neck a couple time. He instantly fell.

She kicked him into submission.

" Give me those damn cards back." A jock threw a metal tin to Beatrice.

Jenny walked to the edge of the hole. Above him was a boy around her height.

" How would you like to be my girlfriend." The boy said. He had a look in his eye. Like his plan was coming together. A plan that had nothing to do with love.

" Move." Jenny said. That seemed pretty clear.

" What's your answer?" He asked more firmly.

" This." Jenny said. She wasn't in the mood to take crap. She grabbed his foot and pulled. He fell down into the hole. His entire back was covered with sludge.

" You'll regret that!" He said with anger in his eyes.

**That's the end of this chapter. The guy that Jenny threw into the hole was Gary. I plan for him to be much more violent.**

**Poll: Do you like Zombie movies, games, or books. I'm a huge zombie fan.**

**You'll nbever catch me grammar police.**

**Please review.**


	4. Our Hitman's a Woman

** Don't tell anybody, but our hitman is a woman**

" That was amazing." Pete said. They were back at the nerd base.

"She was punching and kicking. The guy was on the ground in a minute." Beatrice said.

"The guy did manage to hit me in the gut." Jenny said. The pain was now an ake.

" Are you ready to join the nerds?" Earnice asked.

" Yes." Jenny replied.

" You are now our official hitman. Hitwoman. Hitperson." Earnice said.

_'Very official.' Jenny thought._

It was Jenny's first day of classes. First was gym.

" You might want to keep a distance from Mr. Burton.

* * *

She was right. He kept glancing at her.

" He just seemed like a perv." Jenny said.'

"He is. He hit on a girl last year. She got expelled because she complained." Beatrice explained. They were walking to their English class.

* * *

The teacher walked into class a few minutes late.

" To our new student, I'm Mr Galloway." The man explained. The man looked a little tired, but he had a look that showed he cared.

" We'll be starting an essay on a topic of your choice. It has to be five pages long and it's due by-" He said before he stopped. " Would I like to stop the class so you can continue your conversation?"

In the back of the room two boys were talking quickly.

" Sure. That would great." One of them said. The entire class burst out laughing.

" Once your all done LOLing and ROFLing can we contiue?" The teacher asked.

'_My favorite class.'_ Jenny thought.

By the end of class she was sure of it. He was also fair. Some jocks were able to write about football. Algie got to write about Grottos and Gremelins.

* * *

"I have to ask you a question Jenny." Beatrice said. They were in the dorm.

"Yeah."

" Why did you become a nerd?"

" Don' know. I just did." Jenny explained.

" Your lucky. Your pretty. You can stand up for yourself. Probably smart." Beatrice said glumly. Jenny never thought of herself as pretty.

She was around 5 foot 7. She had a frame close to Mandy. Her hair was a mixture of blond and red. Her eyes were a light blue color.

"If you start standing up for yourself and you'll see yourself in a new light. People will want to talk to you. Gone is the geeky girl. Now there a friend taking her place." Jenny said.

_'Where did that come from?'_ Jenny thought.

" I think you're right." Beatrice said.

* * *

The next morning Beatrice was in shock. Jenny woke up to see her staring at her desk.

" That's a." Beatrice said before Jenny came over.

"Really awesome laptop." Jenny finished. On the desk was one of the most advanced (legal) laptops in the world. It had to cost at least five thousand dollars.

Jenny was aready setting up her passwords and connecting with the school's wireless.

" It's a gift from my dad." Jenny explained.

" Please don't tell me he's old money." Beatrice said.

" He made the money himself. He goes to the place I live every month and drops off a gift." Jenny explained. " What do we have today?"

She really wanted to change the subject.

_'Is she hiding something. Did her dad get it illegally?'_ Beatrice thought. Shame flooded her. _' How could I think something like that.'_

" Art and then chemistry." Beatrice said.

* * *

**Another chapter has been made. Only if you knew Beatrice.**

**Forgive the title error. The document must've been screwed up.**

**I looked up old money and it means money that's been in the family for generations.**

**The standing up for yourself is somewhat true. It's based a bit on my life.**

**Poll: Who should Jenny date. Russell, Gary, and teachers are discualified. You might have some influence.**

**Please review. It helps me type. More people I please, the faster I'll do it.**


	5. Smoking kills

**Smoking Kills (Mostly gets people mad thought)**

" Let's not bother going over any boring techniques. Just sketch what you want." Ms. Philips said. The class was only girls.

Half the class didn't start until fifteen minutes.

" What are you drawing." Jenny asked. She was a little bored.

" Castle siege." Beatrice said. On her paper was a rough sketch of a wall, hundreds of people up against it, and several catapults. "You?"

"John-117" Jenny said. She held up a nearly perfect picture of the Spartan Super Solider.

"I suck in art." Beatrice quickly said.

* * *

Several nerds were sitting at a table.

"It'll be suspicious if one of us sit and watch the game." Earnest said.

"We'll put this plan for later use."

* * *

Chemistry was one of the strangest classes. The teacher, Dr. Watts, was senile.

It was common to see Greasers and Jocks make small explosions. They had really big hands.

* * *

Jenny was walking around the school.

_Might as well get used to the building._ She thought. Then she heard yelling.

" Smoking in school. It's a good thing there aren't a smoke detectors in here." A angry voice said. Hattrick.

_Must be yelling at a student._ She thought to herself. The sound was coming from the art room.

Hattrick walked out of the room. Jenny slipped inside. inside wasn't what she expected.

Ms. Philips was sitting on her desk. Her eyes were red. She was lighting a cigarette.

"Oh Jenny." She said. She looked like she was going to hided the cig. " What's the use?"

She took an inhale of the smoke.

" Don't smoke. I tell that to every kid." Ms. Philips said. "I'm probably gonna get lung cancer."

" Then why don't you stop?" Jenny asked.

" I can't. I just can't plain stop." She said. " I need you to do me a favor. I need you to take these ad hide them. Make sure I never see them."

She handed her a couple boxes of cigarettes. Jenny hid them under her shirt and ran off.

* * *

"You seemed like the only person I could trust these with." Jenny said. In front of her was the hobo that lived behind the broken school bus.

" Thanks. I'll be happy for a few days."

* * *

Jenny was in the girl's dorm she looked up at the notice board.

**Role playing guild. Requesting new members. Hopefully girls.**

_Sounds fun._ Jenny thought. She walked into her room to see someone hop out the window. She ran after the person. They ran past the parking lot towards where the greasers hand out. Finally they were at a dead-end.

" Stop." Jenny commanded. A guy had Beatrice's diary. Beatrice grabbed a brick and lugged it at him. It connected with his forehead. He instantly was knocked unionis. Jenny grabbed the diary and saw he dropped a slingshot. She grabbed it and tucked it in her pocket.

* * *

**The end of a chapter. This one is short. **

**I read on the wiki, that Ms. Philips was a heavy smoker. Extra plot.**

**The guy hit with the brick isn't dead. He only feels like it.**

**I didn't include an intro scene for the hobo. That because, I'm probably not going to use him.**

**Poll: Same as last chapter's.**

**Please review. Or answer the poll.**


End file.
